


Talking To The Moon

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 善炭 - Freeform, 我妻善逸 - Freeform, 灶门炭治郎 - Freeform, 鬼灭之刃 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 他心上有一弯明月。
Relationships: 善炭
Kudos: 11





	Talking To The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> *occ预警 写的很烂是常态
> 
> *灵感来自bgm 文风日常矫情
> 
> *bgm：心如止水-Ice Paper
> 
> *希望喜欢 

【1】

没有人能拒绝灶门炭治郎。

或者这样说，没有人能够在他灿烂笑容下说出一个不字。红玛瑙般的眼眸清澈见底，坦诚的望着你的眼睛，更何况还有随之而来的温暖摸头杀。

即便是迟钝如善逸，也不得不在这强大的杀伤力下败下阵来。

我们这么说吧，在长男炭治郎的摸头杀下，人类的抵抗力约等于零，还有少部分的抵抗力为负数。

很不幸，我妻善逸属于后者。他对炭治郎的抵抗力如果有量表的话，那么数字应该低破天际。

当炭治郎出现在善逸的视线中时，我妻善逸的视线会隐晦的朝他望去。但我妻善逸不会说出来，毕竟这件事情对他来说稀疏平常，如同吃饭喝水一样自然，没有说的必要。

和炭治郎日常训练完之后，回家途中他看了一眼天空，繁星当中，月亮皎洁依旧。

他什么时候能跟炭治郎在一起呢？

我妻善逸和灶门炭治郎之间的距离像是地球与月球之间的间隔，隔着四十万千米。他可以夜夜望着月亮，但不能触碰，也不能付诸行动，更不能贴近诉说爱意。

那是温柔的，寂寥的月光，对任何人始终如一，同样也是残酷的月光。

【2】

喜欢，不喜欢。

不喜欢，喜欢。

炭治郎到底喜不喜欢我呢？

我妻善逸在门外揪着雏菊花瓣，一片片做占卜。

说来好笑，大数据显示揪花瓣占卜这事其实没多大意义 。大家都知道这种东西大多求个心理安慰，但人都有反叛心理，你越不让我去碰，那我偏偏要试一下看看到是个什么结果。

我妻善逸揪掉最后一片花瓣 ，按照顺序是“不喜欢”。

于是恨恨的摔下手中的花梗，心想我才不信这个鬼占卜呢，一定是个花有问题哼哼。

转身走向训练场，准备看看炭治郎在干什么。

经过紫藤花层层叠嶂，香味弥散。我妻善逸的耳朵一向很好 ，在他看到炭治郎之前就听到了其他人的声音。

是一位女性。

“炭治郎，最近训练幸苦了。这是我做的便当，如果不嫌弃的话请收下吧。”面容可爱的女孩子这样说道。

“啊啊，好的，非常感谢。做这些菜肯定花费了很多时间吧，真的是麻烦你了。”炭治郎挠了挠头露出不好意思的羞涩笑容。

“那个……”女孩欲言又止。

“怎么？”

“没什么，如果你觉得好吃一定要跟我说哦。”

“好的！一定会的！”炭治郎认真的承诺。

我妻善逸经验丰富，眼光毒辣，一眼就能看出这位少女对炭治郎抱有不轨之心，何况声线里的强压的兴奋与忐忑，他听的一清二楚。

他不知道怎么说，像是脑内思维撞礁搁浅，全身卷入诡虞漩涡，口唇被咸腥海水淹没，快要溺亡的濒死感，带着一身刺人的沙粒，心口生疼。

在某种程度上称之为——酸涩。

【3】

我妻善兮小时候看过一本天文学书，“地球的自转周期越来越慢，一天的时间极其缓慢地增长，大约几年增加1秒；由于地球的反作用力，使月球缓慢地距离地球越来越远，每一年远离地球大约3.8厘米。”

他现在不由得带入自己和炭治郎，每天都在远离，即便是毫末之厘，最后累计成为一个可怕的数字。

也许某一天他们会选择分开，决裂，分道扬镳，甚至再也不见。

我妻善逸不能接受这样的结局。即便这是他的假设 ，但是一想到今后很有可能他无法在炭治郎身边。胸口上会像是压了一块沉重的石头，让他喘不过气 。

他虽然胆怯且怂，但在对灶门炭治郎的独占欲上不输他人，在对炭治郎的争夺战中，他必须要成为赢家。

因为他知道月亮不会为他停留 。

以前小小的我妻善逸会看着月亮，走一步，回头再看看月亮会不会跟着他。他对这种游戏乐此不疲。甚至跑过去问爷爷，月亮是不是跟着我呀。

爷爷摸了摸胡子对他说，“善逸啊，其实月亮是不会跟人走的。”

“诶，为什么呢？它不是一直都跟着我吗？”善逸大大的眼睛里露出不解。

“你产生这种感觉，是因为月亮是巨大的天体，离我们很远，身边没有什么东西能遮挡住它们的光辉，不是它们跟着我们走，而是我们走到哪儿也走不出它的范围，这只是一种大脑错觉。”爷爷耐心的解释。

原来是这样的吗？

那么现在，他被困在名为灶门治郎的温柔囚笼之中，就像孙悟空逃不出如来佛的掌控，他同样在这温柔月光中无处可逃。

【4】

在善逸想着该如何是好时，灶门炭治郎到了总部的命令，迅速奔赴一线支援。

夜半时刻打扰别人实际上不是一个好举动，但炭治郎心想还是要道个别，敲了敲门，“善逸，我要先去前线支援了，可能以后有可能见不到了，还是想着跟你过来打个招呼。”

我妻善逸清醒的意识到了这可能是最后一面。

电光火石之间，他仿佛打通任督二脉，思维清楚开阔。

他想清楚了，他不争长久，只争朝夕。就算对方没那个意思，他也要死皮赖脸的赖上。

一个翻身，迅速拉开门，正对灶门炭治郎。

星辉夜色下，我妻善逸的耳朵都要烧红，“炭治郎，以前的旅途真的多受你关照了。”

他结结巴巴说着，“这次轮到我来支持你了。我会变得足够强大，无论何种情况都能保护你，”甚至过于慌张，咬到了舌头，“我会让你幸福的！”

“炭治郎，我能和你一直在一起吗？”

灶门炭治郎一如既往温柔的望着他，伸手摸了摸他的头。

他心想果然不可能，一厢情愿是没有好结果的。

炭治郎开口，“我想应该没有问题，和善逸在一起我也很高兴。”

我妻善逸忍不住了，一把抱住炭治郎，眼泪决堤，稀里哗啦留下，浸湿炭治郎前襟。

“诶诶，别哭啊善逸。”炭治郎一副手无足措的样子。

“没什么，我只是太高兴了。”

他把下巴搁在炭治郎肩膀上，声音还带着哽咽，“今后请多加关照，炭治郎。”

“好的。”

月亮是不会变的，千百万年依旧，我们在前一秒看到的光芒经历了几千甚至几万光年。

那么现在，月亮朝他主动迈出了一步，他终于说出了那些埋藏在心里的话。

Talking to the moon。

——

日后。

“善逸，当时我去支援前线你怎么哭的这么厉害？”已经成为我妻善逸伴侣的炭太郎提出灵魂疑问。

“我以为那个时候你接受我的告白，我高兴的哭了。谁知道你那个时候第二天就把我一起带上去一线了，你还我感动！炭治郎！”善逸不满的在床上嘟囔。

“好了好了对不起，我不该那么迟钝的。”炭治郎侧过身来，亲了善逸一下。

“这样我们扯平了？”

“勉为其难的扯平了，”善逸舔了舔嘴角，不怀好意的坏笑，“我还要更多。”

“好的：）”

—End—


End file.
